


[insert seduction technique here] – Remix Redux

by Furorscribiendi



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furorscribiendi/pseuds/Furorscribiendi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared’s attempt at seduction doesn’t go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[insert seduction technique here] – Remix Redux

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [insert seduction techinque here](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10854) by masterofmercury. 



> This fic was begging to be remixed in my mind. Ergo, this is the result. I kept her oblivious!Jensen and trying-to-be-seductive-but-fails-spectacularly!Jared, but put my own spin on it; namely the fic being from Jared’s POV. And added some more back story, so we can see where Jared’s attempted seduction really came from and the result of the “caveman” acts, delightful as they are. Remember; everything is better with porn. =D

__________________________________________________________

Jared still doesn’t know what possessed him to do this. He is currently standing outside of Jeff’s trailer and working up the nerve to knock. Jensen had asked if he wanted to just hang out in town, but Jared had declined, saying he wanted to work on his lines.

He just neglected to tell Jensen what sort of lines he wanted to work on.

He still would have been standing outside Jeff’s door, if the door in question hadn’t opened. Now, Jared finds himself standing there and staring up at Jeff.

“Jared,” Jeff pauses for a moment, watching him. “Did you need something?”

“Uh yeah. You’re not busy, are you?”

Jeff shakes his head and turns back into the trailer. “C’mon in.”

Jared walks in, feeling horribly self-conscious. Jeff is rummaging in a small fridge and pulls out two bottles of water. When Jeff offers him a bottle, Jared takes it only to stop himself from fidgeting with his hands.

“So, what’s on your mind?” Jeff asks as he plunks himself on the sofa beside Jared.

“Something. It’s kinda…” Jared trails off, unsure of how to phrase it and not feel like a complete fool. “How exactly do you go about seducing someone?”

Jeff stares at him in surprise for a few moments. “Are you kidding me? A young stud like you is asking me for seduction techniques?”

Jared mumbles something incomprehensible as he feels his face go red at the unexpected response. He tended to get flustered and tongue-tied around someone he liked and wanted; it took him awhile to screw his courage to the post. It had pretty much made shooting scenes with Jensen hell on earth. It’s a moment later when Jeff pats him on the knee and then speaks.

“Seducing someone isn’t really rocket science. There’s just a few things you’ve gotta remember: ambience, mood and music.”

“Okay…” Jared begins after, for some reason, envisioning a candle lit room with Barry White playing in the background. That’s definitely not his thing.

“I know it sounds a bit old fashioned, but it works,” Jeff reassures him. “Turn the lights down, light a few candles, some soft music in the background… you’ll set the mood.”

“Honestly... that more sounds like something from Hustler or Playboy on how to score.” Jared admits.

“Do you want my advice or not?” Jeff asks.

There is a smile on his face, but Jared can’t see anything mocking about it at all. He sighs and nods his head. At this point, he is willing to try anything if it will work. All his other subtle overtures have met with failure.

“So you set the mood. Make a nice dinner –”

“Of what?” Jared interrupts; unless it’s boiled, stewed or grilled, Jared can’t cook it.

“Something that will be appreciated; a favourite food, something like that.”

Somehow, Jared is sure that a dinner consisting of solely of Airheads would be entirely appreciated but not very conducive to an atmosphere of seduction. Besides, it’s not like Jensen needs to be eating more of the candy anyhow.

“Set a nice place at the dinner table; maybe some fresh flowers. Lilies are nice,”

Jared is wondering where he’d even find a tablecloth in the apartment; let alone where to get floral arrangements. When he eats dinner, it’s usually on a plate and he’s watching something on TV. Fine dining is something indulged in when going out, and attempting this in a public place is the last thing Jared wants to do. This doesn’t need to be splashed on some tabloid page at all and then have the CW executives baying for blood at the tarnishing of their family-friendly image. Not to mention the prospect of possibly being fired.

“A small three course meal might be nice. Starter, main and then dessert,” Jeff pauses for a moment. “Maybe you should write this down?”

“Um…” Jared starts patting his pockets. “Sure, let me just –”

Jeff produces a pen and pad of paper from what seemed to be thin air. Jared takes it, wondering where Jeff managed to pull it from. But he quickly scrawls down what Jeff has told him so far. Jeff watches, satisfied that his pointers are being taken seriously.

“Did you have something in mind for dinner?”

“Ah…” Jared tries to think of something, but all he can manage was pizza or Chinese.

“It doesn’t have to be very fancy you know,” Jeff pauses. “Keep it simple,”

“Okay,” Jared scrawls that down.

“Simple but memorable, that’s the key. What about something like salad, steak and then crème brulee?”

Jared, who has been writing this all down, stops for a moment. “Crème brulee is simple?”

“If you have a kitchen torch, yeah. Otherwise, that’s what ordering it out is for.” Jeff grins.

“All right,” Jared isn’t sure why he has an odd feeling that Jeff has this whole thing far too planned out already. “I think I can manage that.”

Jeff seems pleased. “Now, what are you going to do about the music?”

Suddenly Jared has a horrible feeling that this is just going to descend into the realms of painful embarrassment, mainly for him, with recommendations of love ballads by singers his mother is crazy about.

“You weren’t thinking about music were you?” Jeff states after a moment.

“Not really,” Jared admits hesitantly.

Jared hopes that all Jeff says next will be something along the lines of, “Pick something suitable.” That isn’t the case. Jeff’s thoughtful for a moment before he speaks.

“Have you considered Barry White or Michael Bolton?”

And with that, Jared’s afternoon officially crosses over into the boundaries of embarrassment hell.

__________________________________________________________

 

Jared knows that he’s had far too much alcohol already for the night. Jeff’s, ‘there’s no way you can possibly fail’ advice is doing just that.

Of course, it could also be Jensen’s sheer obliviousness, which is nothing short of, ‘bang your head against the wall’ frustrating.

Tonight is supposed to be a resounding success. So far, it’s like any other night with Jensen. All the work put into setting the table, keeping dinner warm and the carefully created ambience… Jensen kills it when he comes in with a large pizza and a side order of chicken wings and pronounces, “Cowboys on ESPN, right now.”

So they’re sitting on the couch, watching football. The pizza box is open on the coffee table and the chicken wings haven’t been touched. Jensen is so into the football game that he doesn’t even notice that the apartment is decidedly different.

Doesn’t notice that the lights are dimmed. Or that there’re candles everywhere. Or the fucking red and white roses in the vase which has been shifted out of the way on the coffee table. Or that Jared is silently fuming, mainly at himself.

All Jared can think is that he really needs another drink; something that will temporarily bolster him. He reaches for the bottle of Sauternes on the table, and fills up his empty glass.

Yeah, the Sauternes on the table is a goddamn four hundred dollar bottle of Chateau d’Yquem Sauternes; and its being drunk while watching football. Not while they eat crème bruleé, and he whispers lurid things in Jensen’s ear and makes them both want it so bad they can taste it.

And the Sauternes… that’s another one of Jeff’s brilliant ideas.

But thirty minutes into the football game, Jared has a brilliant idea of his own. It’s quite simple really: just act like everything is going according to plan.

And if Jensen still doesn’t pick up, then Jensen needs a whack on the head and then be taken into the bedroom. Jared knows it sounds like something a caveman would do, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

So when Jensen speaks, either to Jared or to no one in general, Jared smiles and nods his head. This gambit has to pay off, because Jared doesn’t want any other company tonight and if he has to masturbate one more time to the mental image of Jensen writhing, panting, and begging for it, Jared knows he’ll have to check himself into a mental institution due to insanity.

Jared continues to smile, nod, and fill Jensen’s glass as he notices it gets lower. Jared is also sure that he’s had far too much of the Sauternes and Jensen hasn’t had nearly enough.

The minutes slowly tick by, and Jared can see Jensen giving him weird looks from the corner of his eye. And when Jared fills up their glasses with the last of the Sauternes, Jensen looks like he’s trying to figure out a puzzle.

“What the hell, man? Just spit it out already, Jared. You’re being extremely creepy,”

Jared just smiles, feeling relief flood through him. Jensen _finally_ fucking clues in. Jensen scoots down, looking as if he’s just discovered that Jared was secretly a homicidal maniac.

“And what’s with all these candles?”

Jared had rehearsed how this would go in his head a million times as he went through his preparations during the week. But now, his mind goes blank and he finds his mouth operating on autopilot of sorts.

“See Jen, I just like seeing you in the candlelight. Your skin is like… _golden_.”

Jensen’s eyes flick to the wineglass in Jared’s hand. At this rate, Jensen must think he’s drunk, but Jared is far beyond caring.

“Okay,” Jensen states slowly, though he’s eyeing the wine bottle with suspicion.

“Have I told you that I like your voice when you drawl?”

Jensen looks like he wants to flee the apartment, but Jared also knows that Jensen’s temporarily rooted to the spot, trying to figure out what the fuck is going on, and when the madness will end.

“Jared, if this is a prank of some sort…” Jensen warns as he puts the wineglass down.

Yeah, this is so not working. Every plan has just backfired on Jared horribly and he’s had enough of it. He sighs, and runs his free hand through his hair.

“Damn it Jensen, work with me here, will ya?”

Jensen’s sole response is to blink to that. Jared feels like chuckling, mainly with frustration and amazement at Jensen’s sheer blindness, but resists the urge.

“What the fuck do you need me to work with? I mean, what’s going _on_ , Jay?”

Great, Jensen is trying to rationalize this all and take any reason other than the fucking _obvious_ one that is staring him in the face. So Jared moves in closer, gets right into Jensen’s personal space. And Jesus, Jensen looks even better up close. That smattering of faint freckles, those eyes beneath those lashes and that mouth that defied pure, clean thoughts…

There’s a look in Jensen’s eyes that says he’s wondering how quickly he can get to the door. After everything he’s been through, Jared is not going to give up that easily. He puts his wine glass down and pins Jensen’s hands to the couch. Jensen looks ready to bolt for the hills.

“Er… dude, I would appreciate it if you move back a lil’ bit.”

Jared gapes at him, doing his best to ignore the spilt wine on Jensen’s lap. Because Jared is getting the urge to just try to reach Jensen’s skin and lick off the sticky sweetness of the wine that soaked through. With a sigh, Jared backs away and throws up his hands.

“Un-fucking-believable. I need a goddamn club.” Jared mutters to the ceiling.

“Since this is your fault, care to lend me some clothes?”

Jared makes the mistake of turning around to see Jensen gesturing to the vicinity of his soaked crotch. Well if that isn’t the red flag to the goddamn fucking bull. Jared can’t look away from Jensen’s crotch and the litany of, “Wine soaked cock” runs through his mind.

It’s suddenly hard to breathe and the mental litany has rendered him immobile. Because Jared knows that the minute he moves, the end result will be in Jensen losing articles of clothing.

There’re a few minutes of silence and the Jensen does it.

The ‘it’ in this case is to first bite his lip and then lick it. Slowly. In innocent obscenity. All of Jared’s blood seems to simply reappear directly in his groin with no other prompting needed.

“Okay, you know what,” Jensen’s up out his seat and walking away before Jared can make any sense of it. “You’re drunk. I’m going to crash at Jeff’s for the night.”

“What? No, wait,” Jared hates it when a plan falls apart.

“Dude, you almost went through that bottle of Saturnes by yourself. You’re drunk enough to do something stupid, and sober enough to remember it in the morning. So I’m leaving before you do something embarrassingly stupid.”

All Jared can think of is how what he wants to do is anything but embarrassingly stupid.

“Jen,” Jared calls as Jensen opens the front door.

Jensen pauses, looking back. And Jared finds himself speechless, the words frozen on his tongue unwilling to slip forward. After a few minutes of silence, Jensen closes the front door and locks it with the key. Jared stalks back to the living room, kills the TV and gets a steak from the oven with a scowl on his face. He’s pretty sure there’s another bottle of wine around here somewhere; he’s got no intention of drinking a beer and then making himself sick.

This is so not how the evening was supposed to go.

__________________________________________________________

 

Jared’s certain that if someone asks him one more time, “What’s wrong? Why are you so cranky?” that someone will regret it.

After Jensen left last night, he found another bottle of wine and polished it off. And then he was really hammered, horny and all alone.

The last conscious thought he had of last night was masturbating, alone, on his bed with wonderfully graphic imaginings of Jensen behind his eyelids.

It didn’t help that when he woke up a few hours later, he was somehow naked and stretched across the entire bed and feeling far too satiated.

Not to mention the fact that Jensen was peering at him, looking far too awake for his own damn good.

And looking far too sexy. Who the hell looks sexy at _four thirty_ in the goddamn morning besides Jensen fucking Ackles? He’d staggered out of bed, pulled on clothes and let Jensen drag him to the car.

Jared’s sure that was eight hours ago, and he desperately needs a nap now. He gets to his trailer, locks the door behind him and collapses on the bed. It doesn’t take long to shuck his shoes off, toss his jacket on the chair.

He’s not too sure how long he’s dozed off for but the sound of something clicking reaches his brain. He shifts and cracks an eye open. And finds Jensen’s face less than an inch from his.

“Jesus!” Jared rears back, hitting the wall with his head.

“And the creature stirreth.” Jensen says dryly.

Jared shoots him a black look and rubs at his face. “How’d you get in?”

“There’s something to be said for determination.”

Jared stares blankly at Jensen, watching as that frame settles down on a couch, splayed like some lazy buffet spread out just for him. With a grumble, Jared rolls back onto the bed, staring at the wall. So much for sleep. How’s he supposed to sleep now? It’s hell just meeting Jensen’s gaze; Jared’s sure Jensen can read what’s in his eyes. Namely every single thing he wants to do to him that used to be highly illegal in Texas.

A few minutes pass before Jensen gets up and comes over. “You still pissy about this morning?”

Jared opts to make some vague noise. It seems Jensen opts to take it as discontent, since he sits down on the bed and keeps talking.

“You sure you’re all right? You’ve been acting weird lately.”

_Yeah, because I wanna fuck you into the mattress and you can’t seem to pick up on a fucking clue Jen. And I’m sure I’ll be fine once you leave me alone and I can get rid of all this damned tension from my system._ Jared shifts slightly, hunching over a bit. “Just tired is all.”

Jensen is silent for a moment. “You expect me to buy that? What’s the problem?”

The silence turns tense as Jared suddenly sits up and looks at Jensen. Those lips pursed slightly in annoyance, the worry in those eyes, the tension in the shoulders… all in a _friendly_ manner. Jared can’t explain the irrational anger at seeing that. All he knows is that it pisses him off and he wants to see something, anything, other than that.

If Jared ever has to recount this experience to anyone – and he doubts that’ll happen anytime soon – he’s sure it’ll sound like some surreal, out-of-body experience when he describes it.

He’s just looking at Jensen and the next thing he knows, one hand is cupping the back of Jensen’s head and the other hand fists in the blue shirt, jerking Jensen forward. There’s complete shock in Jensen’s eyes as their lips connect, and Jared’s certain it’s one of the few kisses where he kept his eyes open.

Jensen’s lips are moving with his, a frenzied movement that satiates and inflames simultaneously. Jared’s sure that he’s now managed to go and fuck things right up spectacularly, but he’s far beyond caring at this point.

Both hands cup Jensen’s face as he tilts it upwards, deepening the kiss. Jensen’s breathing is harsh, erratic and Jared’s sure if he pressed a palm against Jensen’s chest, he’d feel the jackrabbit hammering of a heart.

He breaks off a moment later, inhaling deeply, wondering just when he himself lost his breath. Jensen’s lips are slick from spit and slightly puffy and red. Jared can literally see Jensen’s racing pulse making the t-shirt jump at the sternum. Jensen’s eyes are wide, looking slightly dazed and, Jesus no one should ever look that innocently sinful after a single fucking kiss. Jared knows what he just thought is oxymoronic, but all he knows is that if he stays in the trailer with Jensen any longer, it’ll go way past a kiss.

“That’s the problem,” Jared says, his voice rough. “So what the hell are you going to do about it?”

Jared doesn’t even wait to hear the reply though, doesn’t think he even has to guts to stick around and hear it. He just slides off the bed and stomps out the trailer; he can only hope to God that Jensen doesn’t come after him and they make a scene. But it’s only when he’s been walking for five minutes and getting some weird looks that only make sense when he looks down at the ground. And finds his bare feet there with tufts of grass between the toes.

His shoes and jacket, including wallet and cell phone, are back in the trailer with Jensen.

He wants to curse, he really does. Loudly, angrily, anything that’ll take the edge off and make him less irritable. He stands there, trying to figure out if he should go get his shoes or just keep walking through the trailers for a bit. When a hand comes down on his shoulder, he turns around.

“Whoa,” Jeff steps back a pace, hands up. “What’s got you so worked up?” he pauses, looking over Jared. “And why don’t you have shoes?”

Jared just looks at him, opens his mouth and then closes it again, feeling the anger suddenly drain out of him. He doesn’t like this one bit, swinging from one extreme to the next, and it leaves him feeling clueless as hell.

“Oh,” Jeff says a moment later. “C’mon, we’ll get you some shoes first.”

“First?” Jared asks, finally finding his voice.

“I recognise that expression. You fucked something up big time. So first we’re getting you some shoes and then we’re getting you shitfaced.”

And honestly, that’s the best thing that Jared’s heard all day.

__________________________________________________________

 

Salt and a lime wedge are hard to manage when you’re tipsy. Jared can’t recall why he forgot something crucial like that. But at the moment, he’s got salt on his hand, a lime wedge in his fingers and a shot of tequila in his other hand. Jeff’s looking at him expectantly and Jared licks the salt, slams the shot and sucks on the lime wedge, face screwed up from the initial burn of tequila before it mixes with the salt and lime juice.

“Okay,” Jeff says once Jared’s swallowed the tequila. “What went so horribly?”

“You mean besides everything?” Jared asks morosely as he signals the bartender for another shot.

“It can’t be that bad.”

Jared waits until he has the shot, and just downs it, almost relishing in the burn he feels now. “Oh yes it can,” he says, voice a bit hoarse. “Especially when you kissed them.”

“Huh,” Jeff pauses for a moment. “You make it sound like a bad thing.”

“It is when the other person didn’t know you liked them until that moment.”

“Oh.” Jeff drawls. “So the dinner thing was –”

“A fucking fiasco,” Jared signals for another drink. “Nothing romantic; watched the football game on ESPN with pizza, chicken wings and Sauternes, and look at all the good it did me.” He drawls before he slams down another shot.

Jeff doesn’t say anything for a long moment before he says, “Shit, you actually bought the bottle.”

“Yeah.”

Jeff’s muttering something under his breath, but Jared’s not sure if he actually heard, “But you bought it for the wrong person.” He contemplates his empty tequila shot glass before sliding it away.

“I just got so sick of it, you know?” Jared stares at the scratches on the bar top. “‘Look but don’t touch’ gets really hard when all you really want to do is touch.”

“You’re preaching to the choir,” Jeff grumbles signalling to the bartender for more alcohol. “But you’re not going to let a little thing like that stop you, right?”

“Yes,” Jared scowls at the bar, as if it’s the surface’s fault. “Considering I still have to work with them, yeah, I think I will. I’m not going to fuck things up more between us.”

Jeff is silent for a long moment, contemplating his whiskey glass. Jared’s not too sure what the expression is on his face. Acceptance? Resignation? Really wanting another drink since that one was nearly done? He looked back to the bar, finding it easier to puzzle out. When Jeff finally looks over at him, it’s with a grin and no trace of his former expression.

“What do you say to another round?”

“Fuck, yes.”

__________________________________________________________

 

Jared’s head hurts. The light coming in through the filmy curtains feels like needles stabbing viciously at his retinas. With a groan, he turns away from it, burying back under the covers.

And encounters a warm arm.

Jared pauses, wondering why there’s a warm arm under his face when his own are currently trapped beneath his torso.

He raises his head, opening his eyes to slits. Jeff’s sleeping face greets him back.

Jared stares at him for a moment before he lets his head fall back into the pillow. _Please let me have pants and underwear on_ , he thinks to himself as he shifts to free an arm.

When he lifts the cover, his own denim clad hips greet him. That’s a small relief, even if he can’t figure out where his shirt is. He blinks rapidly, letting his eyes get used to the light. A few moments later, Sadie and Harley come trotting into the room, looking at him eagerly with wagging tails.

He drags himself from bed and to the back door in the kitchen without colliding into anything. Sadie and Harley are out the door like a shot, and Jared leaves the door open before he ambles back into the kitchen.

It feels like something died in his mouth, _Yeah, tequila shots can do that_ , and he can’t figure out why Jeff was in his bed. He manages to get the coffee maker going when a loud knock comes from the front door. He walks to the front door, rubbing at his eyes as he opens it.

Jensen’s standing there, a paper bag in hand. Jared stares at him trying to figure out what the hell he’s doing here. Jensen clears his throat before speaking and Jared cringes inside.

“You know, it’s hard to track you down when you take off and leave your cell behind.”

Jensen holds out the bag, and Jared takes it, knowing he looks a bit sheepish and this entire conversation is rapidly heading for awkward.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Jensen says with a shrug, which is probably about the only safe thing he can do.

”So…” Jared casts about for something safe to say. The gurgle from the kitchen saves him. “Coffee?”

Jensen’s eyes light up but just as quickly go dead. “Actually you know what, I’m gonna head down early. Go through the makeup wringer early. Go over lines… stuff like that.”

And before Jared can even politely say anything, Jensen’s walking down the steps and heading to the car. Jared watches as he gets in and pulls out like he can’t wait to be gone from there. He closes the door, feeling confused as hell.

He looks into the bag as he heads back to the kitchen. His jacket, cell and sneakers are in there, as well as some of that Airheads candy Jensen’s eating all the damn time.

“Hey,”

Jared looks up to see Jeff standing on the stairway, shirtless and scratching at his belly. How long had Jeff been standing there like that? Jared was sure someone would appreciate the sight, but it had sent Jensen beating a hasty retreat, and probably assuming the worst.

“You got coffee going?”

“Yeah,” Jared answers as he gestures to the kitchen with his head. “I don’t have any cream though.”

“I’ll live.” Jeff yawns.

They walk into the kitchen and Jared quickly gives Sadie and Harley breakfast and fixes two cups of coffee. Jeff ambles over when he hears the clink of the spoon against the mug. Jared hands it to him and they both lean against the counter and start drinking. It feels comfortable, like something they’ve done a million times before, but there’s an undercurrent of awkward tension that Jared doesn’t want to go near. If things start to get awkward with Jeff, he’ll be walking one hell of a tightrope on set.

“You know what time we got back last night?” Jeff asks.

“Not a clue.” Jared answers.

“So I guess you wouldn’t know the answer to the really important question.”

“Oh?” Jared looks at him quizzically.

“What the hell happened to our shirts, since I’m pretty sure I was wearing one when we left the bar. So unless we both got ambushed by fans…”

And like that, the awkward tension is dissolved by amusement. Jared chuckles as he shakes his head. “Then it’s a good thing we still have our pants and underwear.”

Jeff laughs his voice hoarse from sleep, but still vibrating with amusement. He quickly finishes off his coffee before placing the mug on the counter.

“I’ve got to head home. Bisou is gonna be pissed at me.”

Jared nods and Jeff walks out the kitchen. He stands there, looking down into his coffee cup, wishing he could just turn everything back. Then he knows this mess with Jensen wouldn’t exist and life would continue on as normal. There was something to be said for unrequited love; it was infinitely easier to be the only party involved rather than two people.

“Hey.”

He looks up at the sound of Jeff’s voice only to have a mass of cloth blot out the light. He pulls it from his head and finds himself holding his shirt from last night. Jeff’s in the doorway, shirt on and with a smile on his face.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I know you’ll work something out.” Jeff says.

“Thanks.”

“Besides,” for some reason now, Jeff’s smile seems a little strained. “You and Jensen’ll be great together.”

Jared’s just left standing at the counter staring at the swinging door. He hadn’t once told Jeff that it was Jensen. Jesus, now he was being horribly transparent as well? He swears to himself, finishing off his coffee. Today, they’ll have a solid twelve hours of filming, with over half of them being night scenes.

Jared really wishes he had just stayed in bed.

__________________________________________________________

Jensen is full of piss and vinegar. Jared’s certain that if Dean didn’t need to be angry as hell at Sam, Kim would have ordered them off the set to work out whatever is wrong between them. But for the moment, it’s working, and Kim doesn’t seem inclined to call a reshoot; Jared figures he’ll channel it all onto the film and then gripe at them to fix it.

They’re on the last night scene and it’s an unusually frigid November night. Wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a light jacket doesn’t make for much warmth. Jared’s standing in front of a large tree, huddled in his jacket. Jensen is beside him, radiating anger, rage and what must be thoughts of Jared’s prolonged and painful demise.

“So, you and Jeff?” Jensen manages, his teeth chattering slightly. “I need a friggin’ hat.”

Jared doesn’t say anything until Jensen’s pulled a hat out of his pocket and yanked it on. “Yeah, so what about me and Jeff?”

“You two… you know.” Jensen prods.

“No we’re not,” Jared opts to watch a few gaffers fix the lighting. “We never were.”

Jensen’s silent for a long moment. “So you normally sleep shirtless with your co-stars?”

“No,” Jared inhales slowly; he won’t snipe back at Jensen, it’ll only make matters worse. “I don’t.”

“And Sandy?”

Jared grits his teeth, wondering why everything seems to be going to the shits lately. Last time he talked to Sandy, it was one hell of a strained conversation. Jared knew whatever they had was killed by his being away for prolonged periods. And the brutal shooting schedule that made regular phone calls something of a rarity. He hadn’t called her in almost four months, as if to stave off what he knew was coming.

“Not working.” Jared says after a long pause.

“Mmph,” Jensen grunts, thinking for a moment before he asks, “So neither you and Jeff or you and Sandy?”

“No,” Jared pauses before he says, “Look, I know I fucked up. Doesn’t mean you have to be an ass about it.”

The silence goes stone cold. Jared wonders where the hell Jeff found the faith to believe he’d fix this. So far, this situation has gone from hell to ‘For the love of God, duct tape your mouth shut permanently.’

All Jared can think now is that if he believed in auras and all that New Age crap, Jensen’s aura would be a blazing red. Or whatever colour corresponds with anger. Jensen opens his mouth to say something, but Kim calls them back over to finish the scene.

They do and Jared finds it nothing short of agonising. It’s forty minutes of pure hell, and when Kim steps away from the camera, his expression is grim. Everyone else is starting to pack up when Kim calls them over.

“You two are lucky we didn’t lose a day of filming,” he rubs his brow tiredly. “I don’t know what happened, but you’ve both got tomorrow off. So. Work. It. Out. Got it?”

“Yeah, understood.”

Jared knows that tone in Jensen’s voice. They’re going to hash this out tonight, the minute they’re in private. Kim’s looking at him and Jared nods his head in response. Kim walks away, muttering something about needing a lobotomy to get through the rest of the week.

Once he’s out of sight, Jared glances at Jensen and then starts for the car. “Come on.”

There’s a moment and then the sound of Jensen’s footsteps come. They get into the car, and Jared feels like he’s in more trouble than the time he got caught at school for mooning someone. When they arrive at Jared’s place, they enter the place silently. Sadie and Harley greet them with enough enthusiasm to bring smiles to their faces; it takes the edge off a bit, but the tension is still there. Jensen heads for the living room, and Jared opts to head to the kitchen.

He lets out Sadie and Harley, and stands there, contemplating if he should get a doggie door installed. He’s still standing there wondering about it when a noise from the doorway makes him turn and look around. Jensen’s standing there, his face curiously blank.

“Trying to avoid me, now?”

Jared looks at him for a long moment before asking, “What do you want me to say or do? There ain’t anything I can do that’ll change what I did.”

“You think that’s what I’m mad about?” Jensen asks after a moment. “What I’m mad about is you kissing me and then up and leaving. What kind of jackass, cowardly thing is that to do? Sandy would probably fly up here and kick you ass if she found out what you did.”

“Sandy doesn’t matter at the moment,” Jared fires back. “This is between you and me, Jensen.”

“I don’t think so,” Jensen’s voice is quiet, but rage is seething underneath. “I’ll bet you didn’t even break up with her, did you?”

“Not officially.” Jared admits.

“Then why the hell are you still clinging to her if you want me?!” Jensen explodes, his face flushing with anger. “I am not going to play the other man!”

Jared takes a deep calming breath; Jensen’s already mad enough for the both of them. If he’s piss angry as well, this will not go very well. And at the moment, he needs to distract Jensen from what’s really rankling him.

“So out of this whole thing, you’re not angry with me kissing you? It didn’t weird you out?”

“No, it didn’t weird me out,” Jensen snaps. “But when you’re kinda trying to find someone because you don’t know what stupid thing they might do next, it becomes irrelevant.””

Jared didn’t say anything for a moment, realising that most of Jensen’s anger came from anxiousness.

“And?” Jared asks.

“And?” Jensen chokes out. “That’s all you have to say after you get piss drunk with Jeff,”

Jared sees the flash in Jensen’s eyes and realises that he was probably jealous as well. That explains why Jensen beat a hasty retreat this morning when Jeff had come down the stairs shirtless.

“And you have the damned nerve to ask –”

Jared walks over to Jensen and kisses him before pulling back a bit. “Jesus Jensen, what do you want me to say aside from ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘I shouldn’t be clinging to Sandy anymore’,” Jared kisses him again, and he could feel the fight in Jensen start to change. Jensen’s lips are relaxing and he’s moving in closer to him. “And if anyone has the right to angry at anyone, I should be pissed right off at you. Do you know how long I’ve been trying to seduce you?”

“No,” Jensen says, his voice rough already. “How long?”

“Three damned months Jensen. And you didn’t even notice a damned thing. I even asked Jeff for advice,” Jared tugs up Jensen’s shirt, feeling the muscled and smooth skin underneath. “Want to know what you did?”

“What?” Jensen’s hands are just as busy, burrowing under Jared’s shirt.

“You showed up with a fucking pizza and said that we were watching the Cowboys.”

Jared feels a spike of lust intermingled with anger as Jensen’s fingers dig in to his hipbones and their hips rub together. Jared pauses to pull Jensen’s shirt off completely, exposing all that skin to his touch.

“You would have gotten good and laid that night, but you wanted to watch the Cowboys,” Jared breathes as he slides a hand into Jensen’s hair and fists it.

Jensen’s breath is harsh and he’s humping Jared’s thigh. Jensen’s neck is exposed, his head thrown back. And Jared realises if they keep on tonight, this will be hard and brutal, more about hurt feelings than about anything between them. But Jesus… he wants this so bad…

He leans down and kisses Jensen hard, licking at lips and teeth, feeling like his mind is slowly seeping from his head in a Jensen induced haze. But he pulls back a moment later and pushes Jensen away from him.

“Let me break up with Sandy first.” Jared says.

Jensen is looking at him with lust-hazed eyes and nibbling on his lips, as if he’d rather be doing something else with them. Jared’s eyes run over the exposed skin, and it’s a struggle to not pull Jensen to him and just fuck him against the kitchen counter until he’s spent, drained and satiated.

“Three days, that’s all I’m asking.” Jared says.

Jensen’s expression darkens and before Jared realises it, Jensen’s against him once more kissing him and setting his senses reeling.

“Three days,” Jensen says hoarsely as he steps back and picks his shirt up. “That’s it.”

Jared nods his head and Jensen stalks off, muttering something about taking the coldest shower known to mankind. Jared feels like his breath has caught in his throat and once he hears the sound of a car out front drive off, he sighs, sagging against the counter.

“Three days…” he murmurs to himself. “I can do this in three days.”

__________________________________________________________

 

“Stop being a chicken shit, pick up the phone and call her.” Jared mutters to himself.

He’s sitting on the couch in his trailer and still staring at his cell phone, telling himself that he’ll call Sandy any second now. Yup, any second now. Just have to press the buttons and do it…

The phone rings and startles him; he feels like an idiot when he answers. “Jared.”

_“Hey Jared… it’s Sandy.”_

Maybe it’s a good thing Jared has already picked up the phone. If he had checked the caller id beforehand, he’s not too sure if he would have actually picked up.

“Hi Sandy,” Jared can feel the stilted awkwardness already, but his mouth seems to be on auto-pilot. “How are you doing?”

_“Good, I’m doing good. You?”_

“I’m doing fine as well,” an awkward silence comes and Jared opts to just bite the bullet. “Actually, I was just about to call you. We need to talk.”

_“We do. I was going to fly up to Vancouver but I kinda chickened out.”_

“You don’t want to know how long I sat here staring at the phone.” Jared replied wryly.

Sandy chuckles for a moment before the silence returns. _“Jared, I know we really wanted this to work…”_

Jared knows where this is headed and he finishes her unspoken words. “But it’s not.”

That seems to trigger something and the next thing he knows, Sandy is rambling a mile a minute. _“Really, I didn’t want it to end this way, like this over the phone, but I just couldn’t buy a plane ticket to come and see you and do it in person. I figured it would hurt more that way and I couldn’t do that to you. Hell, knowing you, you would have offered to pay me back for the plane ticket even though I came to officially break up with you. Just please don’t be mad at me, I’m only human and I –”_

“Sandy,” Jared interrupts. “It’s okay. I suppose I was sorta in the same boat myself. I knew it, but I couldn’t bring myself to actually call you to talk about it.”

A relieved sigh comes from Sandy’s end. _“I can understand that; I thought you’d either be spitting mad or just confused as hell,”_

Jared knows that he’ll have to thank his lucky stars later on that this isn’t going horrendously.

_“Or just that the whole thing would be going so badly it’d be one godawful nightmare.”_

“Yeah. But it happens, doesn’t it? People grow apart over time,”

_“And distance.”_ There’s a teasing note in her voice.

“That too,” Jared concedes. “But it doesn’t mean that I care about you any less.”

_“I know. I do still care about you. But just not in the same way that I used to before,”_ Sandy pauses. _“This won’t get weird then? Us being friends?”_

“I don’t think so. We’re off to a good start.” Jared pauses for a moment. “There’s something you should know Sandy.”

_”Yeah? What is it?”_

“… There, uh, someone else.”

Sandy pauses for a moment before she chuckles lightly. _“It’s a damned small world Jared. I’ll be honest with you: that’s also the reason why I called you.”_

Jared is silent for a moment before he’s chuckling as well. “I somehow saw this going a lot worse.”

_“I know. Not that I’m arguing about it. I think the last thing you and I would have wanted was for this to get ugly and end up splashed somewhere for the world to see.”_

“Definitely,” Jared pauses. “So we’re okay Sandy?”

_“We’re okay Jared.”_ There’s a smile in Sandy’s voice, and Jared finds himself glad that she already found someone else. _“I’ve still got a few things of yours floating around. You didn’t want them back right away did you?”_

“Is it a lot of stuff?”

_“Just a few odds and ends really.”_

“Just pack ‘em up and ship them to me. I’d have you drop them off at home -”

_“But then your mother would grill me good and proper.”_ Sandy chuckles once more. _“I’ll call you on the weekend?”_

“Sounds good to me.” Jared said.

_“All right then. And Jared? I’m glad we cleared the air between us.”_

“Me too.” Jared answers. “Bye Sandy.”

_“Bye!”_

Jared closes his cell phone before staring at it and then slumping down against the couch in relief. That could have gone worse in fifty different ways, and he’s glad none of them even occurred. He throws an arm over his eyes, with a smile coming to his face. There’s nothing like mounting pressure and a little bit of lucky timing to get some things done.

When the trailer door opens, he moves his arm to see Jensen walk in. Jensen pauses in the doorway, looking at him.

“I just talked to Sandy.” Jared explains, since Jensen still looks confused by his happiness.

“And?” Jensen walks over, standing in front of Jared.

“Turns out she was calling me for the same reason. We’ve officially broken up, but we’re gonna be friends. You okay with that?”

“Yeah; I know she’s important to you,” Jensen crouches down, speaking softly. “I just wanted everything crystal clear before it got complicated and a pain in the ass,”

Jared watches as Jensen’s hands come to a rest on his knees. It suddenly feels like all his breath has caught in his chest and refuses to leave. Jensen’s looking at him intently, sliding his hands up. Jared finds himself wondering if the temperature suddenly spiked in the trailer or if he’s having some weird Jensen-induced hot flash.

“And I wanted to make sure that the lines were clear as well,” Jensen’s hands pause in the groove between hip and leg. “So there was no confusion for you and for me,”

There is no way in hell Jared can look away from Jensen now. But he’s almost painfully aware of where Jensen’s hands are. They’re slowly rubbing back and forth, lingering for a moment before continuing the motion. And Jared wonders how his mouth can go so dry and still not feel like it’s a wad of sandpaper.

“Because if you can’t pull your head out your ass long enough to just tell me something, I’m gonna be real pissed off at you.”

Jared laughs and it sounds a bit strained. “Me kissing you wasn’t enough?”

Jensen’s hands skirt over his cock and Jared feels like Jensen is slowly winding him up. Now Jensen’s leaning forward slightly, a hand settling over Jared’s clothed cock and palming it. _Jesus_ , Jared can hear himself breathing harshly, _if I die now, I’ll die a damn happy man_. Jared should stop Jensen, but that’d kinda be like asking the sun to not rise when you have a hangover: it’s not happening, because there’s nothing to be done about it. And Jared’s got a sneaking suspicion that Jensen needs this as much as Jared wants it.

Jensen’s hands slip up to the button and Jared sees Jensen flick him a look. Jared nods his head jerkily, hoping that he doesn’t come in his pants first. Jared watches as the button’s undone and Jensen undoes the zip. It really doesn’t fucking help that Jensen’s licking his lips slightly or that his gaze is fixated right on Jared’s crotch. Nope, it’s not helping in the slightest.

The cool air of the trailer curls against his skin a few moments later when Jensen’s got his pants open. Jared is now convinced that he is indeed suffering from some Jensen-induced hot flash and might combust before Jensen really gets anywhere.

And when Jensen actually gets his hands on his cock, Jared tenses; he wants to start thrusting into Jensen’s hands, but he’s not about to make any sudden moves and startle him. Jared can’t look away from the sight of Jensen smearing his fingers with spit and precome before starting to stroke. He grits his teeth, but a hiss escapes. Jensen looks up at him, and Jared finds himself struggling to not come on the spot. Those hazel eyes are looking at him hungrily, as if Jensen wants to devour him inside out and leave nothing but a hollow, spent shell of sexual satiation.

“Did you ever picture me doing this in your trailer?” Jensen asks, a positively indecent smirk coming to his lips. “Jerking you off like this?”

“Shit,” Jared manages, spreading his legs a little bit wider.

“That mean yes or no?” Jensen asks.

“Fuck yes,” Jared gasps as Jensen runs slick fingers over the head of his cock. “Didn’t think it would actually happen.”

Jensen watches him for a moment before he bends his head. Jared stares at him dazedly and then half his cock is surrounded by warm, wet heat and Jensen’s hand is still stroking, almost lazily.

Jared involuntarily thrusts his hips, muttering, “Holy fucking hell” while rethinking his initial thought of when he could die and be happy. Right now is one of those moments.

Jensen’s making slight sucking sounds and Jared can feel the spit running out of his mouth. The one time Sandy had tried to give him a blowjob she’d been more concerned about not making a mess than anything else. Jensen is just going at it like he fucking loves it. Jared slips a hand into Jensen’s hair and grips it as he lets his head roll back against the couch. Jensen makes a sound in the back of his throat and moves up slightly, changing the angle and taking more of Jared’s cock in his mouth.

“Jensen…” Jared chokes out; he can feel that familiar tightening in his belly and it’s going fast.

Jensen responds by sucking harder, stroking faster. The sounds he’s making are positively pornographic and Jared is sure this moment will be burned into his mind forever: Jensen, crouching down, giving him the most enthusiastic blowjob ever.

“Oh fuck, Jensen…”

And that’s about all the warning that Jared can manage to coherently give before he comes. His body feels like it’s searing the couch and motes of colours dance in his vision. A few moments later he sags against the couch, feeling boneless, overheated and like he’s run a marathon.

When Jared finally pulls together enough wits to look around the room, it’s to find Jensen licking his lips like a cat that managed to open the fridge door and get the carton of cream. Jared wants to say something, but he’s too mired in satiation to say much of anything. Jensen gets up, looking neat and tidy; except his mouth. It looks a bit too pink and a bit too swollen to not invite questions. Jensen heads for the door, making Jared furrow his brow in puzzlement.

“Kim was looking for you about ten minutes ago. Which means he’s wondering where the hell you are now so we can start filming.”

“Shit!” Jared stuffs himself back into his pants and scrambles up, wondering what he can do to not look so… so… well, whatever he looks like now. “You’re so going to pay for this.”

A shiver of anticipation runs down Jared’s spine when all Jensen does is smile and say, “I’m looking forward to it.”

__________________________________________________________

 

Jared feels like he’s about ready to burst. The past week has been filming non-stop. All he, Jensen and Jeff have done is sleep, eat and act. After the blowjob in the trailer, his libido has just climbed right back up and is demanding more. It doesn’t help that he and Jensen can’t seem to go five minutes without touching one another, be it brushing off imaginary dust or tousling over something stupid. All Jared knows is that his sexual tension is right alongside his libido, climbing up the walls and clawing to get out.

Jeff and Jensen are filming the last scene of the night together and it’s one hell of a doozy. Jared can feel the raw emotion pouring out, and he knows the fans are going to lap it up. Hell, he hopes he can act as well as either one of those two one day. Whitney’s directing today and thank God, because the man can seem to wring exactly what he needs when he needs it to keep on with filming.

Sure enough, when Whitney calls it a wrap and says to pack it in for a few days for post-production, there is a massive sigh of relief from the staff. Jeff and Jensen quickly exchange a few words before Jensen comes walking over to him.

“You ready to call it a night?”

Jared can hear the exhaustion in Jensen’s voice. “Yeah,” he replies. “Thought Whitney would want nothing less than my damn soul tonight.”

“I think he got mine,” Jensen rubs at his brow. “C’mon, we can get something to eat at my place. And don’t worry; Jeff says he can go over and keep Sadie and Harley company. He’ll take Bisou and let them have free run of the place.”

“Generous of you.” Jared murmurs in amusement as they head for the parking lot.

Jensen just looks at him, with a smile and Jared’s opts to not say anything, lest it results in them bolting for the nearest trailer. They get into Jared’s truck and are soon on the road to Jensen’s place.

Never in Jared’s life has he ever endured a more stressful car ride. Jensen’s sprawled out on the seat, head against the rest; with his eyes closed, he’s a damn sight. And then Jensen spreads his legs slightly, and Jared wonders how soon he’s going to have to crank up the air conditioner; melting into a puddle because of the sheer fucking hotness of your co-star while driving is not such a great idea.

Driving starts to become a singular hell when Jensen starts shifting, keeps shifting; sometimes he moves his hips up slightly, sometimes licking his lips in what has to be, at least to Jared it is, the most invitingly obscene manner in the entire universe. Oh, and those small, barely discernible, sighs…

Cocktease, Jared grips the steering wheel tighter and presses down on the gas pedal a bit more. The rest of the drive is like some slow, drawn-out peep show, minus the stripping. By the time Jared pulls into the parking space, he feels stretched to the limit, ready to snap at the slightest provocation.

Jensen gets out the car like he’s done absolutely nothing. It takes Jared a minute or so to remove his hands from the steering wheel and inhale deeply enough to calm himself down sufficiently. The drive couldn’t have taken more than twenty minutes tops, but Jared feels like he’s learned a new definition to, ‘white-knuckle driving.’

When Jared gets out, they head inside the building and take the elevator up to Jensen’s place. _You will not jump on him the minute we get inside_ , Jared focuses on the floor buttons, _You’ll actually eat something first, relax, unwind and then maybe…_

The apartment is shadowy when Jensen opens the door and they step inside. Jared toes off his shoes and shrugs out of his jacket before hanging it on one of the wall pegs. Jensen does the same before walking down the hallway and disappearing around a corner. Jared follows after him slowly; on the surface he feels, and probably looks, brittle as hell but underneath, Jesus, he feels like he’s a succubus or something waiting to be unleashed.

“Hey,”

Jensen’s voice echoes and when Jared steps into the kitchen, Jensen is standing there looking at him; there’s a thumb hooked onto the waistband of his jeans, exposing a flash of hip and stomach, and he’s rubbing the back of his head.

_Don’t lose it_ , Jared tries to not stare but fails spectacularly. _Keep cool, don’t jump him yet. Don’t jump him yet. Don’t jump him yet…_

“Want anything in particular?” Jensen asks as he waits a moment later and opens the fridge door.

_Besides you?_ Jared coughs, clearing his throat. “What do you have?”

Jared watches as Jensen opens the fridge door, peers inside and… _That damned cocktease._ Jared’s pretty sure that people don’t sway their hips or ass that provocatively when just looking in the fridge. He inhales as he walks over to the counter, leaning against it. After a moment, Jensen looks over at him, a sly expression on his face.

“Or we can just get take out.” Jensen suggests.

There’s a long moment as Jared just stares at Jensen. Then he’s pushing off the counter and walking towards Jensen. He feels like his body has hit some sort of strange auto-pilot, with his mind giving some sort of direction. Jensen’s still in front of the fridge door and Jared pulls him out of the way. He slams the door shut and then shoves Jensen back against it. Jensen’s looking up at him, with that damn sly look in his eyes and a slight grin on his lips, and Jared just knows that Jensen’s been provoking him the moment they got into the truck.

He doesn’t mean to kiss Jensen so hard, he really doesn’t. But that brittleness has broken and everything is surging forth now, taking both him and Jensen for the ride. Before Jensen can even do much of anything, Jared cups his face and tilts his head back to deepen the kiss. Jensen inhales sharply, his hands pulling at Jared’s shirt. Jared breaks off for a moment, quickly undoing the buttons on Jensen’s shirt, before kissing him again.

Jared’s not sure how long they were kissing for, but Jensen finally pulls away gasping for breath. Wasting no time, Jared moves down Jensen’s neck and starts on his chest.

“Oh fuck.” Jensen says a few moments later.

“Then you shouldn’t be such a cocktease.” Jared growls as he nips and laves one of Jensen’s nipples.

Jensen starts to give a breathless response but Jared quickly undoes his pants and slips a hand beneath the underwear to grasp one very hard cock. Jensen’s words change into a groan as he thrusts into Jared’s hand.

“I shouldn’t, should I?” Jensen manages.

Jared looks at him for a moment, licking his lips before he crouches down. He tugs at Jensen’s jeans and underwear until hips and cock are exposed. Jensen’s staring down at him, eyes dilated and mouth looking like it was just thoroughly fucked and Jared knows it won’t take much to do him in tonight.

He slides his hands over Jensen’s hips, before tugging the denim down to Jensen’s ankles. Jensen steps out of his jeans, kicking it off to somewhere. He moves his hands back up Jensen’s legs, coming back to his hips and cock, with a sure touch. Jared grasps Jensen’s cock once more, and he starts stroking slowly while licking the head with deliberate slowness. Jensen’s breath sounds strained, laboured from oxygen deprivation, and Jared looks up as he takes more of Jensen’s cock in his mouth while still stroking.

“Holy fucking hell…”

Jensen sounds strangled, as if his own control is fraying rapidly, and Jared decides to just go all out. He speeds up, sucking for all he’s worth. Jensen tastes a little bit bitter and like something else; at the moment, Jared’s lust soaked brain is only registering the plaintive whimpering sounds Jensen’s making, the strong scent of Jensen’s musk and arousal and the smears of precome on his tongue that are warm, a touch salty and just the reality of Jensen’s come in his fucking mouth makes him harder than he thinks he’s ever been.

One of Jensen’s hands rests on his head, fisting in the hair; Jared’s thankful he’s still using one hand; it’s preventing Jensen from just thrusting in. Jensen’s just a bit too far gone at the moment. Jared snakes his other hand over Jensen’s hip and wraps his arm around Jensen’s waist for stability. The vein on the underside of Jensen’s cock throbs and from how Jensen has tightened his grip, Jared knows he’s on the verge of coming.

“Jared…” Jensen’s voice is hoarse, strained.

Jared sucks a little bit harder and the next thing he knows, Jensen’s still, his cock is twitching and come is spurting into his mouth. He swallows and then pulls off. A small ribbon is on his lips, but he ignores it and looks up to see Jensen sagging heavily against the fridge. A moment later and Jensen’s on the floor, breathing heavily and looking a bit spaced out.

“Jensen.” Jared says softly.

Jensen’s eyes flick to his face, and Jared licks his lips in anticipation. He’s forgotten about the come on his lips and the taste of it is almost mellow on his tongue in lieu of the amount he just had in his mouth.

“Fuck,” Jensen shifts, leaning forward. “Were you trying to make me come like a seventeen year old again on purpose?”

Jared grins. “Want to reciprocate?”

A filthy smile comes to Jensen’s face and Jared finds himself being pushed back onto the floor. Jensen’s hands make quick work of the button and zip he drawls, “You better hang on cowboy.”

Even though his back’s against the cold floor, Jared’s skin feels sticky with heat. Jensen tugs on the denim and Jared lifts his hips up, opting to not help shove them off. Getting his hands in there at the moment, that’ll probably only complicate matters.

When his ass comes into contact with the cold tiles once more, Jared does his best to not whimper. It’s getting harder to not come and he feels as if he’s about to die from the effort of it.

“Know what I want now?”

Jensen’s crawling up Jared’s body as he speaks, shirt hanging open, and cock bobbing with his motion while looking like pure sex incarnate.

“What?” Jared doesn’t mean to sound strangled but Jensen is now tweaking his nipples and nipping at his jawline.

“This.”

Jared inhales sharply, his fingers balling into fists as Jensen’s ass rubs against his cock. Jared’s certain he’ll die on this kitchen floor. Cause: sex with Jensen hot enough to make anyone, and possibly any surface, combust.

His breath sounds ragged, as if each exhalation is torn from his lungs with erotic pleasure, and Jared vaguely wonders how he’s managed to not pass out. Jared closes his eyes and lets his head fall to the side, the ceramic tiles cool. Jensen’s hand runs along his jaw and turns his face.

Jared opens his eyes once more to find Jensen looking at him intently, eyes dilated and smouldering. His lips are swollen, pink and he’s licking them enticingly.

“Don’t you want to?”

Jensen’s voice is low, with more twang now, and there is nothing conceivable on heaven on earth that would make Jared say no.

“Fuck yes.”

Jared ignores the desperation in his own voice, cups a hand around Jensen’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss. It’s sloppy, wet and they part a few minutes later with an obscene pop, inhaling rapidly for breath. Jared blinks and the next thing he knows, Jensen’s pulling out a silver packet from his jean pocket and tearing it open with his teeth. Liquid dribbles out and over Jensen’s lower lip, and Jared stares at it before he angles his head up and licks it off slowly.

“You’re gonna have to show me what to do,” Jared murmurs, licking around Jensen’s lip. “Beyond blowjobs, I ain’t got a clue.”

Jensen’s eyes darken as he takes one of Jared’s hands and rubs the lube over his fingers. Jared feels his breath become even more strained as Jensen guides his hand directly down to brush his fingertips against the pucker of flesh.

“Use one finger first,” Jensen breathes before sucking a bit on Jared’s earlobe. “And be slow.”

Jared isn’t too sure, but rubs his fingers against the tight ring of muscle. It slowly relaxes and Jensen’s making pleased sounds. Once the muscle relaxes, Jared slips in a finger with a twist of the wrist. The muscle clamps up and Jared rubs his other fingers against it as best he can until it relaxes again.

“Another one.” Jensen says a few minutes later, sounding a bit strained.

When Jared glances down, he sees that Jensen’s cock is hard and right back up. He slips in another finger and immediately wonders if it’s such a good idea, since Jensen’s clamping down so hard, Jared’s surprised his fingers haven’t broken off. That’ll be a freak news headline: ‘Padalecki loses two fingers in Ackles’ ass.’ But the clamping eases up, and Jensen is slowly pushing his hips further down. When Jensen says to add one more, Jared hesitates.

“You sure?” he asks.

“Not like I want you ripping me apart.” Jensen says as he slips a hand between them.

“Don’t,” Jared catches Jensen’s hand. “Do that and I might come right now all over us both.”

Jensen smirks and Jared feels anticipation run through him.

“You make that sound like a bad…”

Jensen’s sentence trails off as Jared adds a third finger. He moves them slowly, letting Jensen get accustomed to them. Jensen is starts moving his hips slowly once more, his breathing harsh and ragged.

“Screw this,” Jensen suddenly says. “I can’t wait.”

Next thing Jared knows, Jensen’s hand is on his cock stroking, twisting and doing one hell of a job coaxing out the orgasm he’s been holding back on. Jared gasps, head grinding back against the floor, as he blindly reaches between them to grasp Jensen’s cock and stroke. But after a bit, Jared stops, gazing at the sight above him: Jensen getting fucked by his fingers, his mouth hanging open slightly with ragged breathing, eyes almost rolling back into his head.

“Jesus, fuck, Jensen.” Jared gasps as he thrusts hard into Jensen’s hand.

Jensen leans down and kisses him before saying, “Bend your fingers.”

Jared does so, feeling them rub against a bump. Jensen lets loose a groan that deserves to be in a porn film. Jared continues moving his fingers and Jensen’s grip on his cock tightens. When Jensen leans down and kisses him once more, Jared presses all three fingers against the bump firmly.

Jensen bites his lip, whimpering as he comes. Jared barely notices since Jensen’s hand clamps down, does some strange twisting thing and he’s finally comes. It hits him hard and seems to wring him dry, until he’s utterly spent, breathing heavily and unable to move any limbs from simple repletion suffusing him.

Jensen sags against him, their come cooling between their bodies. Jared doesn’t care and figures it’ll be dealt with later when one of them bothers to get up. When he finally gets the will to move, he slowly pulls his fingers from Jensen’s ass. Jensen grunts and shifts, rolling off him. Jared looks down to see the splotchy mess of come on his abdomen that looks a bit like one of those Rorschach ink blots.

“Holy fuck Jared.”

Jared manages to summon the energy to sit up and look over at Jensen. Jensen is still breathing heavily, looking dazed, pleased and thoroughly fucked. He grins slowly and Jensen groans.

“Don’t do that.”

“Why?”

“Need a decent amount of recovery time.” Jensen pauses for a moment. “Twice in under ten minutes can wind a guy.”

Jared’s grin gets even wider, and he knows he shouldn’t feel absurdly pleased by that fact but he does.

“How about some recovery time in the shower?”

“…You’re out to kill me with sex tonight, aren’t you?” Jensen asks a few seconds later.

“Hey, I thought the same thing earlier,” Jared purrs as he leans in and gives Jensen a slow kiss. When they break off a few minutes later Jared asks, “Shower?”

“Hell yes.” Jensen replies.

__________________________________________________________

 

Jared can’t recall the last time he ached this much. Or rather, the last time he ached so much from anything so damned pleasurable. It was a good thing they didn’t have filming for a few days. After last night, he’d need those few days for the bruises and hickeys to vanish away.

At the moment, he’s just woken up in Jensen’s bed. It’s just after noon, and Jared can’t bother to get out. The bedroom door is ajar, so Jensen’s probably off doing something. When he looks around, he sees his clothes piled on a chair with Jensen’s and his wallet and cell phone are on the night table.

A smile comes to Jared’s face and he makes himself more comfortable in the bed. He’s lying there, contemplating breakfast when his cell phone rings. He groans as he pulls himself close enough to reach.

“Jared.” He says as he puts it to his ear.

_“Well you sound like the dead.”_ Jeff’s amused voice comes from the other end.

“Nah, just a late night,” Jared explains. “Been talking with Jensen.”

_“Uh huh,”_ Jeff says. _“I know that kind of talking.”_

For some reason, Jared is puzzled by the flat delivery of that sentence. Jeff normally would have made it ribald in some way. “You feeling okay?”

_“Yeah, I’m fine,”_ Jeff says.

For some reason, Jared’s not buying it but he doesn’t press it.

_“So you worked things out with Jensen?”_

“Yeah, though you wouldn’t believe how many times I stuck my foot in it.”

_“All right then, good to know I don’t need to pick up pieces or rush you to an ER or something.”_ Jeff chuckles.

Jared knows something is wrong, but damn if he can put his finger on it. “You sure everything is okay?”

_“Yeah. Harley and Sadie’ll be waiting for you when you get back tonight. I’ve got to split about three.”_

“Okay,” Jared’s not going to press any further. “Take it easy, all right?”

_“You too. And tell Jensen I say hey.”_ Jeff says. _“Later.”_

“Later.” Jared shuts the phone and stares at it before he puts it back and rolls over.

He lies there for a little bit longer before he gets out of bed, pulls on his boxers on and heads for the kitchen. Jensen’s in the living room, sitting on the couch and reading the newspaper. Jared pauses, looking at Jensen and then at the kitchen. After a moment, he shrugs and then makes his way to the living room and stretches out on half the couch, his knees over the arm. Jensen’s only the first section of the newspaper, so he couldn’t have been up for long.

Jensen’s wearing his glasses as he reads and Jared just looks at him for a moment when something occurs to him. “Why weren’t you?”

“What?” Jensen looks down from the paper to him. “Why wasn’t I what?”

“Weirded out when I kissed you.”

Jensen’s silent for a moment before he closes the paper and shifts to look at Jared. “Because I wanted to kiss you.”

“You did?” Jared says slowly, as his brain tries to puzzle out that statement. “I thought you’d found someone else after what’s her name broke up with you.”

“About two months after we started filming,” Jensen answers. “And no, I didn’t. I wasn’t exactly in a rush about finding someone else. Besides, you were with Sandy and well, I didn’t think you went for guys,”

“You have that effect on me.” Jared quipped with a grin. “Then again, ‘The Jensen Ackles Effect’ makes anyone want you, regardless of sex.”

Jensen’s face goes a bit red but he finishes with, “So I didn’t do anything.”

“But that night when I made dinner, you didn’t pick up on it?”

“I thought that was for Sandy and she’d cancelled on you or something. And then when you started spouting half that stuff at me, I figured you were drunk. You drank a lot of that bottle. And it wasn’t a regular wine bottle.”

“Oh,” Jared’s silent for a moment. “Yeah, I’m not really good at this seduction thing.”

“But you told me loud and clear when you kissed me that day in the trailer,” Jensen leans down and kisses Jared softly on the mouth. “And if you didn’t we’d probably be very pissy at one another right now.”

“Mmmh,” Jared smiled, running a hand over Jensen’s neck and down across his shoulder. “What do you say we go back to bed?”

“Last night wasn’t enough for you?” Jensen asks amusement in his voice.

“The Jensen Ackles Effect,” Jared explains. “Your proximity to me is directly co-related to my level of arousal. Factor in other things like kissing and touching… well, it all becomes exponential then.”

“Only you would make science sound that sexy.” Jensen murmurs as he kisses Jared again.

Jared closes his eyes, enjoying the feel of Jensen’s shadow rasping against his skin. Jensen’s warm and smells a bit like sleep and newsprint.

“Hey,” Jensen murmurs against his lips when they break off. “Since I messed up that dinner you planned, want to make me breakfast?”

“I think you just don’t want to cook.” Jared replies. He manages to not laugh when Jensen smirks. “So long as you act suitably impressed.”

“I think I can manage that.”

__________________________________________________________


End file.
